Meeting The One
by bexxyy
Summary: Local mechanic and part-time bad boy, Jacob Black, lives for the moment and spends most of his time fixing cars and terrorising La Push. Will he let a gorgeous waitress/chiefs daughter into his life? AH SOB Challenge!


**"SORT OF BEAUTIFUL CHALLENGE" Entry**

**Title: _Meeting the one_**

**Your pen name(s): _bexxyy _**

**--**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this challenge visit the "SORT OF BEAUTIFUL CHALLENGE" profile page:**

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2046940/**

**--**

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight characters and related likeness owned by Stephenie Meyer, Little Brown Publishing. No profits have been received in the production of this piece.**

**--**

JPOV

"Come on, Jacob!" Embry pestered me as I put my shoes on. I had spent a long day at the garage, and all I wanted to do was grab a beer and relax in front of the TV, but no, my friends never let me have peace.

"Where are we going, anyway?" I asked as I straightened my clothes and looked in the mirror to see if my hair looked reasonable. I'm not vain! I just like to look my best.

"We're going to that new restaurant in Forks!" He said excitedly. I looked at him through the mirror. He looked like he was a five year old that had gotten everything he wanted for Christmas.

"Okay, what's the deal?" I asked, suspiciously dropping my hands to my side.

"God, man, I went to this restaurant today for lunch, and the hottest woman I have ever seen works there!"

I laughed. "How do you know she will even be working tonight, man?" His smile grew bigger. Oh, God, do I even want to know!?

"Easy. I threatened this guy that works there that I would tell his wife about his affair if he didn't tell me what I needed to know," He shrugged.

"How did you know he was having an affair?"

He chuckled. "I didn't. I just tried it out on a whim. It turns out he actually is."

I rolled my eyes. "What else did you find out about this 'hot' woman?" I asked, using my fingers as quotations when I said hot. Embry's hot and my hot are completely different.

"Her name is Bella, she is hot and-" He paused to think. "No, that's it. Now lets go." He pouted like a child.

"Fine. What ever makes your miserable life any better." I laughed as he punched me in the shoulder.

"We need to pick up Quil on the way," He told me as we walked out of my house and over to my car. Soon we were sitting out side Quil's, waiting for him to get ready. Quil and Embry are very much alike - all either of them care about is getting drunk and girls.

"Why the fuck are we going to a restaurant in Forks?" Quil grumbled when he got into the car.

"Hot chick," Embry simply said.

"Oh," Quil replied with a cheeky smile on his face. I swear, they both have their brains wired up to each other.

"What's the name of the restaurant?" I asked Embry as we drove past the Welcome to Forks sign.

"Knifes and Forks," He chuckled to himself.

I remained quiet. "Are you being serious?" Quil asked. Embry nodded. Quil started to laugh.

"Not only am I wasting my Wednesday night at a restaurant, but the restaurant is called Knifes and Forks" I said, mainly to myself.

"Kill me now!" Quil yelled bluntly in the back. "How the fuck can you afford to eat at a restaurant for lunch? With your pay, you'd be lucky to be able to eat at McDonalds." Quil laughed and I joined in. Embry doesn't really talk about his job. Quil has his bets that his occupation is as a male stripper.

"Is this chick hot, man?" Quil asked. Trust him to turn the conversation back onto a hot girl.

"We're here, perverts!" I announced before Embry could answer with the typical 'yeah, man, so hot I wouldn't mind letting her in my bed.'

"You'll be joining our pervert crew when you see her, man" Embry winked and got out of my car. I shook my head and followed them into the restaurant.

Inside was quite small, of course. There would be no point in a massive restaurant in a small town like Forks. It was really modern and had about ten black tables with matching chairs placed around. Each table had a red table cloth and a white candle in the middle. I sighed and slouched my shoulders. This romantic place is making us three look a bit gay. As I thought about this and looked around as the couples sat at the tables, a thought hit me. Why the fuck was Embry in here at lunch time by himself? I shook my head. You know what? I'm not even going to ask. Only God knows what goes through that boy's head.

I trailed behind Embry as he lead us to a table. He walked over to one that was the furthest in the corner. As he walked his eyes were wondering around.

We sat down, and I looked at the menu in front of me as the other two morons looked for this 'hot' girl.

"Dude, she's coming. Act natural!" Embry actually giggled.

"I was acting natural, you two dicks were the ones stood on your tiptoes trying to get a good look at her." I rolled my eyes at them.

"Just look at her, man. Even the ways she walks makes me want to jump her!" I turned around to where they were both staring.

I was shocked with what I saw. Walking towards us was a goddess. She had curly brown hair that was tied up, but still managed to hang over one shoulder. Her body was model like, curves in all the right places and creamy white legs that seemed to go on forever. The back skirt she wore clung to her thighs and showed off her toned legs. Embry was right, even the way her hips swayed as she walked is a turn on. Her white bra was viable through her white shirt.

My eyes rested on her face, her gorgeous face. She was pale, but not to the point were she looked ill. No, far from that. It was the type of pale that made her skin shine. She wore no make up, she knew she didn't need any. Her lips were plump and red, I found myself fantasying about them pressed against mine and moving together in motion.

Lastly, her eyes. God, her eyes were like a endless pit full of gold. They were so deep and inviting. Her brown orbs seemed to warm my heart. I wonder what it would feel like to have her look at me and only me.

"Wow!" I said as I stared at her. I managed to pull my gaze off her and turn to the guys. It would be embarrassing to be caught staring at her, after all, she is way out of my league.

"I told you guys! She is like a model," Embry gushed. Quil laughed and elbowed him in the ribs.

For once in my life, I agreed with Embry, this woman looked like an angel. Wait, more than that. There isn't a word to describe her beauty.

"Hello, welcome to Knifes and Forks. I'm Bella and I will be your waitress this evening. What drinks can I get you?" I heard a sweet magically voice say next to me. I looked away from the guys and saw the goddess, standing right in front of me. She looked even better close up.

"How about we skip the drinks, and I can just have you." This caught her attention and she looked up at us. Embry was that spoke, and I instantly felt like punching him in the face. How dare he speak to her like that? He should show her respect.

I leaned forward on the table so I was close to her. Her scent hit my nose and I swear, I heard heaven calling me. She smelt like strawberries and vanilla all in one.

"So-" She cut me off by holding up her hand to stop me and leaned down to us. I tried to stop my eyes from looking down her top. Embry and Quil weren't even trying not to look, there eyes were stuck out of their sockets.

"My dad's the chief of police in this town." She whispered just loud enough for all three of us to hear. WHAT!? Charlie is her dad? The Charlie Swan that had arrested me on more times than I can count as a teenager? That Charlie? She moved her hand and stood up straight. "Now, what can I get you guys to drink?"

We all mumbled our reply. I could tell the others were slightly dazed. She gave us one last 'don't mess with me' smile and walked off.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that," Embry sighed. Yes, he did sigh, and like a girl may I add. "Who knew that the chief had such a hot daughter!?"

"Such a hot daughter… with an attitude," Quil added.

The rest of the evening went by with some light conversation and some staring at Bella when she came to take our order and when she came back to deliver it.

"Come on. I have work in the morning!" I mumbled as I watched my friends follow Bella with their eyes.

"Five more minutes?" Embry pleaded with his signature pout.

"Fine," I sighed.

Bella was no longer waiting tables. She hadn't left the kitchen for about twenty minutes.

"I'm going home, guys." They just waved me off as they looked over the restaurant once again. I rolled my eyes and left the restaurant. They'll realize soon enough that their ride has left them. I chuckled to myself as I made my way to my car.

"Get off me!" I heard a woman yell. It sounded like Bella. "Get the fuck off me!" She screamed. I ran to were the noise was coming from. As her voice got louder, I slowed down. I stopped at the side of a wall that lead to behind the restaurant. Bella screamed. She was just around the corner. A man was holding onto her bag, he also had a hand on her wrist. He was trying to take her belongings and hurt her. He wasn't doing a good job at it, because Bella was putting up an impressive fight.

"I believe the lady told you to get the fuck off her!" I shouted making myself known. The man looked over at me. He smirked and let go of Bella and her bag so she landed on the floor. She went with a bang. My eyes darted to her and I cringed when I saw her laid on the floor. I went to move towards her, but was stopped when the guy hit me in the face. He was obviously drunk, why else would a guy hit someone with three times more muscle mass than himself? He didn't even hurt me. I chuckled as his eyes went wide.

"You really shouldn't have done that." He took a step back, but I grabbed hold of him before he was out of my reach. I slammed him against the wall and throw a punch straight into his face. I felt his nose crush into my fist. He instantly fell to the floor in pain.

I ran over to Bella. She was now sat up and rubbing her head. "Are you ok?" I asked her fanatically. She nodded and I helped her stand up.

"Thanks," She mumbled.

"Can't let the chief's princess get hurt, can I?" I joked, trying to lighten the mood. It worked.

She laughed. "I suppose that's a crime in its self." It was my turn to let out a chuckle.

An awkward silence covered over us. Bella shuffled her feet.

"Are you sure your okay?" I asked again. "I can take you to the hospital…"

"No I'm fine. He didn't hurt me, thanks to you."

Silence.

"Do you have a way of getting home?" For some strange reason, I found myself wishing that she didn't, just so I could be in her presence a bit longer.

"No I have my truck" She pointed to a scrappy truck parked in the parking lot.

Silence.

"I guess I'll see you around." I frowned.

"Umm, yeah. Yeah, I guess you will. Umm ,bye." She turned around and started to walk away but suddenly come to a halt before looking round at me. "Thanks again, I owe you." Her lips pulled into a heartbreaking smile before she hid her face from view and walked away, yet again. She climbed into the red rusty truck. I watched as she drove out of the parking lot, the only sound that broke out across the silence of the night was the rumbling from her truck. I cringed. If she was my girl, I would make sure she never had to drive around in that banger, she deserved so much better.

I would make sure I saw her again.

--

I couldn't get her out of my mind. Bella was the only thing that seemed to keep me going. In everything that I do, I think of her. It feels weird. Nobody has ever affected me like she has.

I couldn't sleep properly last night because her face was all I saw when I closed my eyes. Getting up for work this morning was a nightmare. I had to drink three cups of coffee before I left the house. I was half an hour late, so my assistant, Seth, had to open up.

Overall my morning was shit and I couldn't see it getting any better as I worked on some old banger in the garage. Of course, I love my job, but not when I have had only a few hours sleep and feeling the need to pee every twenty minutes from the amount of coffee I drank.

"Jacob, we have a customer up front!" Seth's voice flowed through to me.

I sighed and got out from under the car. "Okay, give me a minute."

"It's good to see you, Chief Swan," Seth spoke to the customer. My eyes widened. The chief is here. Bella's dad is here!

"It's good to see you too Seth. How is your mother?" The chief's voice could be heard from the front desk.

"She's fine," Seth said happily. It went silent. It's now or never. I went into the reception area.

I tried to look surprised when I saw Swan standing there, but I knew I didn't fool him.

"I'm not here to arrest you again, Jacob." He laughed. Swan wasn't a bad person, but with the trouble I have caused, lets just say I'm not at the top of his Christmas list. "I'm actually here because my daughters truck needs some serious repairs." Bella's truck! Could this be anymore perfect? My mood instantly lightened. "She's outside with it now. I must warn you right now, it is a banger, Jacob," He laughed again as he turned and walked out side. I eagerly followed him as he lead the way to the familiar red rusty truck.

The door opened and Bella jumped out, looking just as beautiful as last night. Her eyes found mine and her jaw dropped. I smirked.

"Bella this is Jacob. Jacob, this is my daughter, Bella." Swan introduced us. "Bella, tell him what's up with the truck." She seemed to snap out of it and she looked away from me. My eyes, however, wouldn't leave her.

"Well, umm, basically everything is wrong with it. The brakes, engine, wheels-" She said as she tried to avoid my gaze. Her dad cut her off.

"I think he gets it, Bella," He told her with a chuckle. I couldn't help but join in but instantly shut it when Bella's cheeks started to go red. I didn't want her to be embarrassed.

"I'll take a look at it and see what I can do," I told them and gave a friendly smile. "Don't worry, Charlie. I will make sure your daughter is very safe in this truck of hers." He nodded. Hey, if I want Bella, I need to get on the good side of her dad.

"Actually, Dad, do you remember last night I said I ran into a bit of trouble with someone outside?" He nodded, but I could see his muscles tighten up and his jaw lock. "Jacob was the one that helped me out." She smiled proudly.

"Umm, well thanks, son. That was very brave of you," Swan said sincerely.

"Do I get a medal or something?" I asked cheekily.

"Don't push it," He said. "Is it okay if I use your bathroom before Bella and I leave?"

"Yeah, sure. You know where it is."

Bella and I watched as he walked away. I turned back to her when he was out of sight.

"I told you I would see you again" I smiled at her. She turned and looked at me with a smirk on her face.

"Yes, you did. I never thought it would be under these circumstances, though," She spoke as she looked at her dead truck.

"Don't worry, I can sort that out. It will be running as good as new in no time."

"How long?"

"Because it's you, I will start on it now so it will be done in a couple of days, if I find out what is wrong with it."

"Maybe I could help you out with that?" She asked shyly and looked down. I could see, once again, that small blush spread across her cheeks. "You know, hang out," She concluded. SHE WANTS TO HANG OUT WITH ME.

"Yeah, that's sounds good. I would love to hang out with you, but you might be bored watching me fix your truck. I don't want you to be bored," I told her.

"No. No, I will definitely not be bored," She insisted. No way was I going to complain about that.

"Are you ready to leave, Bella?" The chief asked as he walked out of the garage.

"I was thinking of maybe hanging out with Jacob for a bit."

"Umm, okay. I'll see you later, then," Swan replied, looking confused. He kissed Bella on the cheek and nodded in my direction. We watched as he drove away in his cruiser. This is going to be an interesting day. I smiled to myself.

--

Seth had just shouted through to me that Quil and Embry was in the other room. All morning I had been trying to teach Bella how to use each of the tools, so far no luck. She is clueless about cars. When I first asked her to pass me a tool, I had to resort to calling it a pointy thing.

"I don't think I should leave you by yourself in a room full of 'pointy stuff'."

She hit me on the arm before answering. "Ha-ha. Very funny, Jake" She said sarcastically before letting out a giggle.

I stopped what I was doing when she finished the sentence. "What did you call me?"

She looked down, embarrassed. "Jake."

I thought for a minute. "I like it." I gave her a smile which she returned.

"Good, I think it suits you." She told me with her adorable smile.

"Say it again?" I asked her with pleading eyes.

"Jake." She laughed. God, the way she said it made my breathing exhilarate.

"Yes, I definitely like it," I whispered, more to myself, but judging by silent redness of her face, I knew she had heard me.

"Jacob, where are you? Seth says you have some chick back there," Quil's voice shouted through the door. Before I had time to stand up and get to it, they had walked in. They both stopped with their mouths wide open when they saw Bella.

"Dude, did you know that the hot waitress is sat over there?" Quil asked, not talking his eyes off Bella.

Bella just giggled and went red. She didn't seem to know what to do, bless her. "What do you want, guys?"

"We were bored," Embry waved me off and walked over to Bella. "Hi, there, I'm Embr-" I didn't give him the chance to finish because I could tell he was making Bella uncomfortable. I grabbed his arm and lead him out of the garage. Quil trailed behind us.

"That's it. Get out. Come back some other time, I'm busy!"

"Why is she here?" Embry asked as he tried to look over me at Bella.

I dodged the question by asking another question. "If you didn't come here for a reason, then you can leave." I told them nicely, ignoring his question.

"Actually we did come for a reason. Why the fuck did you leave us at the restaurant last night? We had to fucking walk home in the rain!" Quil looked annoyed.

"I told you I was going home," I argued back. They stayed silent and looked like they were replaying last night out in there heads. I rolled my eyes. These guys are retards! "You can leave now." I turned around and closed the garage door so they couldn't get back in.

I turned back to Bella. She was giggling.

"Hot waitress?" She raised an eyebrow at me. I laughed and told her the story of how we ended up at the restaurant. She blushed.

"So the only reason you went to the restaurant was because Embry forced you so he could show you me?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Well, I'm glad he made you," She whispered quietly.

"Me too," I whispered back and looked at the floor.

The garage went quiet.

"So, umm, what's this?" Bella asked and picked up a wrench. The rest of the day we joked and laughed about different this. I even tried to teach her something to do with cars, but I knew she didn't get it. Although, she looked so cute trying figure out what I was talking about. I loved spending time with her. It felt like I had known her forever and I could tell her anything.

We told each other about our life's. She seemed really interested in what I had to say - that was a first. No one had ever showed interest in my life. I found out that she has just finished college and that she had studied English. At the minute, she was trying to get her novel published. She lives in a small cottage on the outskirts of the woods in Forks.

"I guess I best leave now" She sighed as she looked at the clock on the wall. I looked over at it to. 9:30pm. Where did the day go?

"Yeah," I mumbled. "Umm, bye" I said awkwardly. I closed the bonnet of the car and straightened up, as I wiped my hand on an old rag.

I turned around to meet Bella's eyes. She was now stood just feet away from me.

She moved closer towards me. "I never properly thanked you for saving me last night, Jake," she said as she rested her hands against my chest. I felt my heart speed up when she called me that name, yet again. No way was I ever letting anyone else call me that. I like the way Bella said it. If someone else called me that, they would ruin it.

"Umm," I stuttered. Never in my life have I stuttered and suddenly just by having Bella Swan this close to me makes my senses stop working completely.

"Can I repay you with a kiss?" She whispered. I couldn't speak so I just nodded.

Her hands left my chest and wrapped around my neck as her face moved closer to mine. I enveloped my arms around her tiny waist and gently pulled her to me. Our lips meet softly and moved smoothly against each other. I instantly melted under her touch. Our lips continued to lightly touch each other. Her taste was isolating, even better than I could have ever imagined. I felt her hands move to my hair and run her fingers through it.

I moved my tongue along her bottom lip and she instantly opened up. I quickly explored her month and tasted even more of her. She moaned when my tongue collided with her hers.

After a few minutes we pulled away and smiled at each other. Her arms stayed draped over my shoulders and mine wrapped securely around her waist.

"You know your sort of beautiful," I mumbled as we looked into each others eyes.

"Just sort of?" She pouted.

"No, completely beautiful," I muttered before I pressed my lips against hers again.

**_--_**

**_--_**

**_Hope all you readers like this one shot! _**

_**Thank you to** XxxwhenxturtlesxflyxxX (Three Days Grace fan!) **for betaing this one shot! Your awesome! :) :)**_

**_-- _**

**_Bex_**

**_xxx_**


End file.
